kanalyticphilfandomcom_ko-20200213-history
Russell (1905), "On Denoting"
러셀 (1905), 지칭에 관하여Russell, B. (1905). On denoting. Mind, 14(56), 479-493.. 전체 논문 요약. 도입 이 논문에서 러셀의 목적은 그가 ‘지칭어구(denoting phrase)’ 라고 부르는 언어 표현들에 대한 만족스러운 분석을 제공하는 것이다. 지칭어구에는 ‘a man’, ‘some man’, ‘every man’, ‘all men’ 등과 더불어 ‘현 영국의 왕(the present king of England)’, ‘현 프랑스의 왕’, ‘태양계의 질량 중심(the center of mass of the solar system)’과 같은 한정기술구가 포함된다. 말하자면 지칭어구란 어떤 대상을 그것이 갖는 속성을 기술함으로써 지칭하는 언어 표현이라고 할 수 있다. 러셀은 지칭(denotation)이 지식과 관련된 중요한 함축을 갖는다고 말한다. 우리는 어떤 대상을 직접 대면(acquaintance)하지 않고도 그것의 속성들을 기술함으로써(describe) 즉 지칭을 통해서 알 수 있다. 러셀은 궁극적으로 우리의 모든 지식은 대면으로부터 비롯되지만, 지칭은 우리가 대면한 것들을 조합하여 다른 대상들에 대해 생각할 수 있도록 해 준다는 점에서 우리의 앎의 영역을 확장한다고 말한다. 예컨대 우리가 태양계의 질량 중심을 직접 본 적은 없지만 그에 대해 이야기하고, 또한 다른 사람들의 마음을 지각한 적은 없지만 그에 대해 알 수 있는 이유가 이 때문이다. 러셀의 지칭어구 이론 러셀은 지칭어구들이 독립적으로는 아무런 의미(meaning)를 갖고 있지 않으며, 오직 그것들이 등장하는 명제 전체가 의미를 갖는 것이라고 말한다. 예컨대 ‘I met a man’이라는 명제를 생각해 보자. 러셀에 따르면 이 명제는 ‘For some x, I met x and x is human’으로 분석된다. 즉 이 명제는 분명한 의미를 갖고 있지만, ‘a man’이라는 지칭어구는 해당 명제의 의미 분석에 등장하지 않으며 따라서 그 자체로 아무런 의미를 갖지 않는다는 것이다. ‘All men are mortal’이라는 문장도 마찬가지다. 이 문장은 러셀에 따르면 ‘For every x, if x is human, x is mortal’로 분석되며, 여기서도 ‘all men’이라는 지칭어구는 사라지게 된다. 한정기술구의 경우에도 마찬가지다. ‘찰스 2세의 아버지(the father of Charles II)는 처형당했다’라는 문장은 러셀의 이론에 따르면 ‘어떤 x에 대하여, x는 찰스 2세를 낳았고(begat), x는 처형당했으며, x가 아닌 어떤 것도 찰스 2세를 낳지 않았다’로 그 의미가 분석된다. 말하자면, ‘The F is G’라는 문장은 ‘For some x, x is F and x is G and nothing other than x is F’로 분석된다고 할 수 있다. 지적할만한 점은, 만약 F인 대상이 존재하지 않거나 둘 이상 존재한다면, ‘The F is G’ 꼴의 문장들은 G가 무엇인지와 상관없이 거짓이 된다는 것이다. 이처럼 러셀의 지칭어구 이론은 지칭어구가 등장하는 모든 명제들을 지칭어구가 없는 형태로 환원시키며, 지칭어구의 의미를 거부하면서도 그것을 포함한 명제들의 의미를 분석한다는 특징을 갖는다. 마이농과 프레게 이론과의 비교 러셀은 지칭어구에 대한 자신의 이론이 마이농(Meinong)과 프레게(Frege)의 이론보다 더 낫다고 주장한다. 먼저 마이농은 모든 문법적으로 올바른 지칭어구에 대해, 그것이 지칭하는 대상(object)이 존재한다고 말했다. 말하자면 ‘현 프랑스 왕’이나 ‘둥근 사각형’도 일종의 비존재 대상을 가리킨다는 것이다. 하지만 러셀은 마이농의 이론이 모순율(the law of contradiction)을 위배한다고 비판한다. 예컨대 ‘존재하는 현 프랑스 왕’은 문법적으로 올바른 지칭어구이므로, 마이농의 이론에 따르면 현 프랑스의 왕은 존재하면서도 존재하지 않게 된다. 한편 프레게는 지칭어구가 두 가지 의미 요소인 뜻(sense)과 지시체(reference)를 갖는다고 주장했다 (러셀은 이 둘을 각각 ‘의미(meaning)’와 ‘지칭체(denotation)’로 부른다). 예를 들어 ‘태양계의 질량 중심’이라는 지칭어구는 복합적인 뜻을 갖지만, 하나의 단순한 점을 지시한다. 러셀은 프레게의 이론이 동일성 진술의 정보성을 잘 설명한다는 장점을 지닌다고 인정한다. 가령 ‘스캇(Scott)은 Waverly의 저자이다’를 놓고, 프레게는 ‘스캇’과 ‘Waverly의 저자’가 지시체에서는 같지만 뜻에서 다르기 때문에 이 문장이 우리에게 정보를 줄 수 있다고 말한다. 그럼에도 불구하고 러셀은 프레게의 이론이 지시체가 없는 지칭어구와 관련하여 문제점을 안고 있다고 지적한다. 예를 들어 ‘현 영국의 왕은 대머리이다’가 ‘현 영국의 왕’의 뜻이 아니라 지시체에 대한 진술이듯이, ‘현 프랑스의 왕은 대머리이다’는 ‘현 프랑스의 왕’의 지시체에 대한 진술로 이해되어야 할 것이다. 그런데 ‘현 프랑스의 왕’은 프레게에 따르면 지시체를 갖지 않는다. 그리고 만약 이것이 사실이라면, ‘현 프랑스의 왕은 대머리이다’는 무의미(nonsense)한 진술이 되는 것 같다. 하지만 분명히 이 명제는 무의미한 것이 아니라 거짓으로 보인다고 러셀은 말한다. (여기서 러셀이 말하는 ‘무의미함’이란 프레게 식으로 말하면 뜻이 없다는 게 아니라 진리치를 갖지 않는다거나 러셀 식 명제를 표현하지 않는다는 것으로 이해함이 적절해 보인다. 어쨌든 프레게 이론에서도 ‘현 프랑스의 왕’은 뜻이 있고, 합성성 원리에 따라 ‘현 프랑스의 왕은 대머리이다’ 역시 완결된 뜻을 갖기 때문.) 러셀에 따르면 이와 같은 문제를 해결하는 방법은 크게 두 가지가 있다: (i) 일견 지칭체가 없는 것으로 보이는 각각의 지칭어구에 대해서도 지칭체를 상정하거나, (ii) 지칭어구를 포함한 명제가 무의미하지 않기 위해서 반드시 해당 지칭어구가 지칭체를 가질 필요가 없음을 보이는 것이다. 러셀이 보기에 마이농과 프레게는 (i)의 노선을 선택한다. 마이농은 비존재 대상을 상정함으로써, 프레게는 ‘the King of France’와 같은 표현들에 공집합과 같은 대상들을 임의로 대응시킴으로써 그러하는 것이다. 하지만 러셀은 이와 같은 마이농과 프레게의 입장이 불만족스럽다며, 자신의 분석이 (ii)를 선택하면서도 만족스럽게 지칭체 없는 지칭어구의 문제를 해결할 수 있다고 말한다. 지칭어구와 관련된 세 가지 퍼즐 러셀은 지칭어구에 대한 이론이 해결해야 할 세 가지 퍼즐이 있으며, 자신의 이론은 이 퍼즐들을 모두 풀 수 있다고 말한다. 첫째는 내포 문맥에서의 대치와 관련된 퍼즐이다. 일반적으로 우리는 a가 b와 동일한 경우, a를 포함한 명제에서 a를 b로 대치하더라도 명제의 진리치가 유지된다고 생각한다. 이제 스캇이 Waverly의 저자와 동일하고, ‘조지 4세는 스캇이 Waverly의 저자인지를 알기를 희망했다’가 참이라고 해 보자. 하지만 여기서 Waverly의 저자를 스캇으로 대치한 명제 ‘조지 4세는 스캇이 스캇인지를 알기를 희망했다’는 거짓인 것으로 보인다. 둘째 퍼즐은 지칭체가 없는 지칭 어구를 포함한 명제가 배중률(the law of exluded middle)을 위반하는 것으로 보인다는 퍼즐이다. 배중률에 따르면 ‘A는 B이다’와 ‘A는 B가 아니다’ 둘 중 하나는 반드시 참이어야만 한다. 그런데 현 프랑스 왕은 대머리인 대상들 중에도 대머리가 아닌 대상들 중에도 존재하지 않는다. 따라서, ‘현 프랑스 왕은 대머리이다’와 ‘현 프랑스 왕은 대머리가 아니다’ 둘 다 거짓으로 보인다. (러셀의 분석에 따르면 실제로 전자의 문장은 거짓이며, 후자의 문장도 거짓으로 이해될 수 있다. 하지만 러셀은 뒤에서 자신의 이론이 첫인상과는 달리 배중률을 위배하지 않는다고 해명한다.) 셋째 퍼즐은 존재 부정 진술과 관련된 딜레마 퍼즐이다. 우리는 A가 B와 동일한 경우, ‘A와 B의 차이는 없다(the difference between A and B does not subsist)’라고 말한다. 하지만 A와 B의 차이(the difference between A and B)가 없다면, 어떻게 이 명제의 주어가 될 수 있겠는가? 게다가 이 문제를 피하기 위해 마이농처럼 비존재하는 대상이 있다고 한다면, 우리는 앞서 지적된 바와 같이 모순율을 위배하는 어려움에 봉착하게 된다. (그 다음 부분에서 러셀은 그레이(Gray)의 연가 한 줄을 언급하며 프레게처럼 지칭어구의 의미를 수용하면 괴상한 귀결에 도달하게 된다고 논증한다. 하지만 이 대목은 난해하여 철학자들 사이에도 논쟁이 되므로 생략하도록 하겠다.) 지칭어구의 의미와 지칭체에 대한 러셀의 견해 러셀에 따르면 지칭어구들은 독자적인 의미가 없으며, 오직 그것이 포함된 명제가 의미를 가질 뿐이다. (이때문에 러셀은 지칭어구에 대한 정의가 엄밀하게는 지칭어구 자체의 의미를 정의하는 것이 아니라 지칭어구를 포함한 명제를 해석하는 방법으로서 주어져야 한다고 말한다.) 이런 점에서 러셀은 프레게와 구별된다. 프레게는 고유명사 ‘스캇’과 한정기술구 ‘Waverly의 저자’를 동일선상에 놓고 분석한다. 가령 프레게는 명제 (a) ‘스캇은 사람이다’와 명제 (b) ‘Waverly의 저자는 사람이다’가 동일한 형식의 문장, 즉 스캇과 Waverly의 저자가 주어가 되어 그것이 사람이라고 기술하는 문장이라고 주장했다. 그러나 러셀이 보기에, (a)과 (b)는 겉보기와는 달리 전혀 다른 형식의 문장이다. 러셀에 따르면 (a)는 스캇이 주어로서 작동하는, ‘x는 사람이다’ 형식의 문장이지만, (b)는 ‘어떤 x에 대해서, x는 Waverly를 썼고 x는 사람이며, x 외에 다른 것은 Waverly를 쓰지 않았다’라는 양화문으로 이해되어야 한다. 한편, 러셀은 주어진 지칭어구 C에 대하여, ‘x는 C와 동일하다’라는 명제를 참으로 만드는 존재자가 하나 존재하는 경우 (사실 단 하나 존재해야 하겠지만, 동일성이라는 관계의 특성상 둘 이상 존재할 수는 없다), 이 존재자를 C의 지칭체로 간주할 수 있다고 말한다. 예를 들어 ‘x는 Waverly의 저자와 동일하다’라는 문장이 스캇에 대해 참이라고 한다면, 스캇이 ‘Waverly의 저자’의 지칭체로 이해될 수 있다는 것이다. 세 가지 퍼즐의 해결 이제 러셀은 자신의 지칭어구 이론이 4절에서 제시된 세 가지 퍼즐을 잘 해결한다고 주장한다. 첫째 퍼즐은 조지 4세의 호기심과 관련된 퍼즐이었다. 어째서 ‘조지 4세는 스캇이 Waverly의 저자인지 알기를 희망했다’는 참이지만, Waverly의 저자를 스캇으로 대치한 명제 ‘조지 4세는 스캇이 스캇인지 알기를 희망했다’는 거짓인가? 프레게의 기본적 분석에 따르면 ‘스캇’과 ‘Waverly의 저자’는 동일한 지시체를 갖기 때문에, 두 명제 모두 진리치가 같아야만 할 것이다. 물론 프레게는 내포 문맥에서 단칭 용어들의 지시체가 통상적 뜻으로 바뀐다고 말함으로써 이 문제를 해결하지만, 러셀이 보기에 자신의 이론은 프레게처럼 임의적인 조치를 취하지 않아도 이 퍼즐을 쉽게 해결한다. 그에 따르면 문제의 근원은 애초에 첫번째 명제 ‘조지 4세는 스캇이 Waverly의 저자인지 알기를 희망했다’는 Waverly의 저자를 구성 요소로 포함하고 있지 않았다는 데 있다. 왜냐하면 ‘Waverly의 저자’라는 표현은 지칭어구이며, 지칭어구는 문장의 의미를 분석했을 때 양화사 표현으로 환원되어 없어지기 때문이다. 여기서 러셀은 지칭어구가 복합문에서 (1) 일차적 나타남(primary occurrence)과 (2) 이차적 나타남(secondary occurrence)을 가질 수 있으며, 문장 ‘조지 4세는 스캇이 Waverly의 저자인지 알기를 희망했다’는 사실 이 두 가지 가능성에 따라 다른 명제를 표현하는 애매한 문장이었다고 지적한다. 먼저 복합문의 구성 성분인 종속 문장 또는 명제를 p라고 해 보자. (2) 지칭어구 C가 이차적으로 나타났다는 것은, C가 p 내적으로 나타났으며 따라서 복합문의 의미가 분석될 때 C의 환원이 p 안에서 이루어져야 함을 의미한다. 반면 (1) 지칭어구 C가 일차적으로 나타났다는 것은, C가 복합문 전체의 견지에서 분석되어야 함을 의미한다. 주어진 예시 ‘조지 4세는 스캇이 Waverly의 저자인지 알기를 희망했다’를 고려해 보자. 이 복합문의 종속 명제는 ‘스캇은 Waverly의 저자이다’. 여기서 우리가 한정기술구 ‘Waverly의 저자’를 (1) 일차적 나타남으로 해석한다면, 이 복합문은 다음과 같이 분석된다: ‘어떤 x에 대하여, x가 Waverly를 썼고, 조지 4는 스캇이 그 사람인지 알기를 희망했으며, x 외에 다른 것은 Waverly를 쓰지 않았다.’ 한편 (2) 이차적 나타남으로 해석한다면 다음과 같은 분석이 적절하다: ‘조지 4세는 x에 대하여 x가 Waverly를 썼고, 스캇이 x이며, x 외에 다른 것은 Waverly를 쓰지 않았다인지를 알기를 희망했다.’ 일반적으로 주어진 문장은 (2)의 의미를 갖지만, 원칙적으로 (1)의 의미도 가능하다는 점에서 이 문장은 애매하다. 둘째 퍼즐은 지칭체 없는 지칭어구가 배중률의 위배로 이어진다는 문제의식이었다. 그런데 특별히 러셀의 분석에 따르면 ‘현 프랑스의 왕은 대머리다’와 ‘현 프랑스의 왕은 대머리가 아니다’ 모두 거짓인 것으로 보인다. 왜냐하면 그는 ‘현 프랑스의 왕은 F이다’를 ‘어떤 x에 대하여, x는 지금 프랑스의 왕이며, x는 F이고, x 외에 다른 것은 지금 프랑스의 왕이 아니다’로 분석하고, 지금 프랑스에서 왕인 사람이 없다면 F가 대머리임이든 대머리가 아님이든 이 문장은 거짓이 되기 때문이다. 하지만 러셀은 ‘현 프랑스의 왕은 대머리가 아니다’라는 문장이 애매하다고 지적함으로써 이 문제제기에 답한다. 앞에서 살펴본 바와 같이, 지칭어구 ‘현 프랑스의 왕’은 주어진 부정문에서 (1) 일차적으로 나타난 것으로 혹은 (2) 이차적으로 나타난 것으로 이해될 수 있으며, 각각의 경우 주어진 부정문은 다음과 같이 분석된다 (여기서 (1)은 양화사가 넓은 범위(wide scope)를, (2)는 좁은 범위(narrow scope)를 갖는 것으로 이야기되기도 한다.) : (1*) 어떤 x에 대하여, x는 지금 프랑스의 왕이며, x는 대머리가 아니고, x 외에 다른 것은 지금 프랑스의 왕이 아니다. : (2*) 다음은 거짓이다: 어떤 x에 대하여, x는 지금 프랑스에 왕이고, x는 대머리이며, x 외에 다른 것은 지금 프랑스의 왕이 아니다. 이때 일차적 나타남으로 이해된 (1*)는 거짓이고, 이차적 나타남으로 이해된 (2*)는 참이다. 그리고 우리가 원래 고려하던 긍정문 ‘현 프랑스의 왕은 대머리다’은 거짓이지만, 그것의 부정문인 (2*)는 참이기 때문에, 러셀의 이론은 배중률을 위반하지 않는다. 마지막으로 셋째 퍼즐은 존재 부정문의 딜레마였다. 러셀에 따르면 ‘A와 B의 차이는 없다’라는 문장은 사실 A와 B의 차이라는 대상을 주어 혹은 구성 성분으로 포함하고 있지 않으므로, 지칭어구 ‘A와 B의 차이’가 지칭체를 갖는지와는 상관없이 유의미한 명제가 될 수 있다. 마이농은 ‘둥근 사각형’, ‘아폴론’, ‘홈즈’ 등이 모두 비존재 대상들을 지칭하는 표현들이라고 주장하며 ‘둥근 사각형은 둥글다(the round square is round)’라는 명제가 둥근 사각형이라는 비존재 대상에 대한 참인 명제라고 주장했다. 하지만 러셀이 보기에 이것들은 모두 지칭하는 대상이 없는 표현들이며, ‘둥근 사각형은 둥글다’는 다음과 같이 분석되는 거짓 명제일 뿐이다: ‘어떤 x에 대하여, x는 둥글고 사각형이며, x는 둥글고, x 외에 다른 것은 둥글고 사각형이 아니다.’ 이와 관련하여 러셀은 자신의 이론을 토대로 존재론적 신존재증명의 오류를 찾아내기도 한다. 이 증명의 첫째 전제는 ‘가장 완벽한 존재는 모든 점에서 완벽하다’인데, 이 문장이 ‘어떤 x에 대하여, x는 가장 완벽하고, x는 모든 점에서 완벽하며, x 외에 다른 것은 가장 완벽하지 않다’로 일단 분석되고 나면 첫인상과는 달리 참인지 분명해 보이지 않는다는 것이 러셀의 지적이다. 동일성 진술의 정보성에 대한 러셀의 설명 프레게에 따르면 동일성 문장 ‘스캇은 Waverly의 저자이다’가 정보적인 이유는 ‘스캇’과 ‘Waverly의 저자’가 뜻이 다르다는 데 있다. 반면에 러셀은 이 문장을 다음과 같은 문장으로 분석한다: ‘스캇은 Waverly를 썼으며, 모든 y에 대하여 y가 Waverly를 썼으면 y는 스캇과 동일하다.’ 이 문장은 동일성 관계를 포함하고 있기는 하지만, 프레게의 생각과는 달리 자기동일성이라는 사소한 사실을 표현하는 것은 아니다. 이런 점에서, 러셀의 이론은 동일성 진술이 정보적임을 잘 설명한다. 러셀의 지칭어구 이론과 기술에 의한 지식 러셀에 따르면 자신의 지칭어구 이론은 지식에 대한 흥미로운 귀결 하나를 갖는다. 앞에서 이야기했듯, 우리는 직접 대면해보지 못한 대상에 대해, 지칭어구를 사용하여 지식을 획득한다. 그런데 러셀의 분석에 따르면 지칭어구를 포함한 명제들은 그 지칭어구가 가리키는 대상이 아니라, 해당 지칭어구를 구성하는 표현들이 나타내는 요소들을 구성 성분으로 갖는다. 이런 점에서, 직접 대면하여 알게 된 명제이든, 기술에 의해 알게 된 명제이든, 결과적으로는 모두 우리가 직접적으로 대면한 존재자들만을 구성 성분으로 갖고 있음이 따라나온다. 예컨대 우리는 타인의 마음 자체를 구성 성분으로 갖는 명제를 하나도 이해하지 못하면서도, 그것이 갖는 여러 속성들을 토대로 타인의 마음에 대한 앎을 가질 수 있게 되는 것이다. 참고 문헌